newcomers xx
by x-actress in the making-x
Summary: About a girl and her mother who runs away from their father but does he find them and what mayhem do they find themselves in
1. Chapter 1

Tom clarkson is married to anna.

Today was Charlotte's first day at waterloo was 12 years old and was in year had been to several schools but ended up moving around to get away from her father and his mum was really scared of them and really didnt no how to get away from the all started when Charlotte was 7 years Mother and Father split father was always hitting Charlotte when she stopped with him and soon enough her mum saved her and stopped him seeing course this didn't go down well with him and soon enough he was terrorizing them kept running away to different places but everytime they tracked them really frightened Charlotte and was depressed for quite some still gets depressed from time to you can understand life was very unusal and she spent most of her time scared incase her dad finds them again and did what he did last time.

Charlotte got mother was downstairs watching out of the curtain just incase."Charlotte im going to take you to school in a taxi we dont want him to see us if were walking im not taking that risk again."Dani went back up the stairs and put her uniform was still damp and the shirt was all creased,the jumper had holes in the sleeves and the pants were to walked down the stairs again not saying a word."Taxi please To waterloo road."Dani said."come on hurry up charlotte."She said pulling her jumper."Now we cant say where we used to live thats how he found us last time and dont tell anyone about are past yeah if he finds us again i'll have to pretend to take him back again like last time and then he hurts us then we'll have to run again you dont want that do you?"Dani asked her daughter."No mum i wont tell no-one."Charlotte taxi came and it took them to waterloo and Charlotte got out of the taxi and Charlotte paid the walked into the building to the main was talking to Kim."Excuse me im here to enrol my daughter in."Dani said. A timid Charlotte stood by her side."Welcome to waterloo road come through to my office then you can fill in the forms."She said and Kim walking off towards the staff room."Take a seat."Rachel said."Now whats your name?"She asked."Charlotte jones."Charlotte said shyly."Ok could you fill in these forms Mrs Jones."Rachel asked."OK."Dani said looking up towards charlotte who was shivering."Can i go now its just that i've got a taxi waiting."Dani asked."Yes thats fine Mrs Jones Charlotte's in good hands here."rachel walked out the office with not even a bye for charlotte Rachel was couldn't help feel their was more to this family."OK when the bell goes i will take you on a tour of the school and but you in a will be in 7r their are some nice people in is Emily who im going to ask to show you around."Rachel waited for Charlotte to say something but she sat their shivering."Are you ok you look really scared im sure today will be fine."Rachel said putting her arm on her Bell went and Rachel took Charlotte to her form."Sorry to desturb you Mr Clarkson this is Charlotte she is a new girl."Rachel said."Emily could you show Charlotte around today and just be her friend."Rachel asked."Yes miss."Emily said."Welcome Charlotte why don't you take a seat next to Emily."Said Mr Charlotte was sitting down Rachel told Tom to keep an eye on bell for first lesson had just gone Charlotte was still shivering."Charlotte we have got Art first with Miss Cambell just follow me."Emily followed her into the Art room and sat down."Hello you must be Charlotte im Miss Cambell and you come and see me if their is any problems."Kim was shivering all lesson she was thinkin about her dad finding them and then her mother having to take him this point tears were streaming down her face."Charlotte are you ok?"Emily asked realising her new friend was crying."Yeh im fine."Charlotte said wipping her tears tears kept streaming down her face and soon enough everyone well as miss Cambell who walked over to where charlotte was sitting."Charlotte whats wrong?"Miss Cambell asked."Nothing im fine."Charlotte said.

Kim went back to the front of the class and started teaching the end Miss Cambell told Charlotte to stay behind."Charlotte i know its your first day why wont you tell me whats wrong?"Kim asked."Its just to complicated."Charlotte said."You know that you can tell me anything,anything at all."Kim said."Miss its nothing really."Charlotte said."OK well of you go to your next lesson."Miss Cambell day was going quite fast and at 3:30pm her mother pulled up in a taxi."Quick get in."Shouted Dani to ran and got into the car."Darling im afraid your fathers founs taken him back dont worry he wont hurt you."Dani said not in a very sure had always heard this from her mother when he found journey wasnt long and Charlotte knew what was going to worked into the house her dad was sat on the sofa having a fag and drinking a can of beer."There you are my baby i thought i lost you."Her dad said and ran up to her and gave her a hug."Ok im off to pub i'll be back around 12 dont wait up for me."He slammed the door shut and off to the pub he went."Mum why did you take him back?"Charlotte asked her mum."You now why he will hurt me otherwise."She said."Now go upstairs and do your homework."Dani said to her daughter.

Her father came in around 1:00am was shouting at the top of his voice yelling Charlotte's name."Charlotte Charlotte clean this sick up will ya."Micheal got up."No you clean it up yourslef you shouldnt be so pissed."Charlotte knew this was a grabbed her by the hair and slapped her across the face her glasses came off and the glass went into her face."Ow."She cried."Just clean my sick up and go back to bed you b*t*ch."He got to work striaght away and then cleaned up her had a cut under her eye from the class and she had a black eye went back to bed and tryed to get some woke up about 6:30am her father wanted some breakfast making before she went to school."You ca walk to school today that will teach ya."Her father said."Im sorry dad i didnt mean what i said i love you."Charlotte said."I no you do but i had to do what i did to teach you a liesson you no that dont you."He asked."Yeah im sorry i better get going now."Charlotte said and left the walked to wasnt long until she met up with Emily in the playground."Omg what happened to your face."Emily forgot to cover it with foundation."Oh its nothing really im ok."Charlotte said two girls headed to she walked in she was being stared at."Charlotte come her a minute."Mr clarkson said."Whats happened to your face it looks like someone's hurt you."He said."No im fine honestly its nothing."Charlotte didnt sound that went and sat down and they headed of to was good at Science and Mr Mead was a very good ,Tom headed into the staffroom where Kim was sat having a cup of tea."Kim you no the new girl Charlotte well she came in to form and she has got a blackeye and a massive cut down her face obvicsly from her glasses."Tom said."Ok thankyou i have got her next lesson i will have a word."she said.

The next lesson came and Charlotte was walking with went into class."Charlotte whats happened to your face?"Miss Cambell asked."Nothing i just fell over."Charlotte said no more about knew that Charlotte was hiding got made to draw anything they wanted that drew a lonely little girl with someone looking threw the window of the house and a scared woman walked around the classroom and looked and the childrens work on Emily's she so Someone happy with her mum and denzils its showed the latest xbox 360 then she looked at Charlotte' was beginning to was dinner next."Charlotte can you wait behind after class i just need a chat with you."KIm said as the bell went signaling dinner."Now that cut on your face and the black eye you can't get that from falling then you drew this picture of someone tell me whats wrong you look really scared all the i can help."Kim said."Ok i will tell you but they will be consequences for me you no if he finds out."Charlotte said taking a deep breath in."If who finds out?"Kim asked gulped then said."My dad."Charlotte said tears dripping down her face."Your dad did this to you?"Kim asked."Yeah this morning when he got in from the was ok till i got home yesterday and my mum said my dad found us when he came home drunk he was sick and he told be to clean it up so i refused and he did this like he used to till we ran away."charlotte said put her arm around her."Its ok everythings going to be fine."Kim said."I wish i could believe that."Charlotte said."How come your dad had to find you and your mother."Kim asked."Well you see my mum chucked him out when i was little then she got depressed and i got depressed then my mum kept taking him back then when he hit us a couple of months later we always have and no doupt we'll do it again."Charlotte said."How old was you when he left?"Kim asked."when i was seven i couldnt take it and he was always coming and smashing windows.A slept with one eye open.I got so scared that i started slitting my hated i thought my mum did to she was only 20 and she couldnt look after me she waas depressed to."Charlotte said."That must of been hard for you.  
We can help you,you no that."Kim said."miss it will be ok."Charlotte said."I need to sort this out."Kim said."Wait here."Kim went and told rang the police and they went and arrested her father."Charlotte the police have arrested your father they are going to take a statement of you and your mother then they will decide if he's aloud out of custody."Kim said ."Thats bad if he gets out god no's what he'll do to us."Charlotte said both gave statements and Charlotte went back to had Miss Haydock french.

"Miss Haydock can i have a word with Charlotte."Miss Cambell said entering the classroom."Of course you can Charlotte of you go."Miss Haydock went outside the classroom."Im afriad they've let your father off."Kim said putting her hand on ran into the toliets went after her."Charlotte please come out darling its going to be ok he wont hurt you."Kim opened the door."Really you no that because this has happened before and last time i was flushed my head down the toliet and punched was when i was his daughter who he doesnt care anything about."charlotte bell for the end of the day rung."Ok Charlotte you are going to be ok and if he does do anything ring the police."Kim home her mother had a blak eye from Micheal."Mum where is he?"Charlotte asked scared."He went down he is really mad with us."Dani said."Mum i wish my teacher had rung the police it was only because of my face."Charlotte both sat and watched tv everytime they heard something they wasnt long till Micheal was came in and slammed the dorr jumped and was shivering with fear."Charlotte come here now how dare you ring the police on me after you said you loved me this morning i thought you meant that but you obliviosly didn't."Micheal said."Im sorry dad it wasnt my fault."Charlotte said."Of course it was your fault your going to get it he picked her up and took her upstairs."No please dont dad i love you so much please dont."He abused her like he used to when she was first time was when she was her mum was mum could here her screaming she felt so helpless noing that she couldnt do soon came back down he said to Dani"Have taught her a lesson."Then he stromed was sat in her room got a knife and started slitting her was only 12 years night she couldnt sleep just to scared if her dad came he morning she left early she got some tablets and headed of to school it was quite early but she was soon joined by Emily."Hiya how are you?"Emily could tell there was something could tell Emily anything."Ok apart from my dad last night he was really mean he punched me and everything."Charlotte said."Oh really come and sleep at mine tonight."Emily both made there way into school and went to was going was a bit depressed and soon everyone began to notice she stressed at a lot of people were doing and kept on looking over at denzil made her worse."Is everything ok?"Denzil asked Charlotte."Will you just shut up im fine i wish you'll all just stop annoying me."Charlotte out into the toliets."What was all that about Emily?"Mr Mead asked coming over."I dont no i think its about her dad and everything."Emily said."Emily will you go and see if she's ok."Mr Mead asked."Ok."Emily said making her way to the toliets.

Charlotte was ok she was just was dinner time and she went and had some lunch with had got half way through lunch and then Charlotte said"Sorry i need to go toliet i'll meet you in form."Charlotte said."Ok see you later."Emily went into Reached into her bag picked out the box of the bell for form she could'nt stopped she put the tablets in her mouth. Back in form."Emily have you seen charlotte." clarkson askedd."Well i so her at lunch she said she had to go somewhere that she would meet me in form."Emily next lesson came it was French and Charlotte still wasnt Haydock rang Kim up."Kim Charlotte's not in lesson some of her form are saying she wasnt in form either."Steph said."Thanks steph I'll try and find her."Kim got her bottle of water ready she put all the tablets in her mouth and was about to swallow when Miss Cambell walked in"Charlotte no spit them out."Kim said running over to started spitting them managed to get them all out and was now sat on the floor Cambell sat down next to her."what was you thinking?"She asked."I just felt so depressed."Charlotte said."Well lets go to my office and we can talk about this."Kim both got up and headed to the office."Take a seat."Kim said."Now can you explain why you were so depressed you was going to take an overdose?"Kim asked."Everything."Charlotte said beginnig to cry."Its ok but i need to know what you mean by everything?"Kim asked."Well my dad being let was so mean last night he really scared me i sat up all night scared after what he did to me."Charlotte said."Charlotte what did he do to you?"Kim asked worried."Well he came in shouting and he said that i was suposed to love him not do that to him.H..ee p...i...cked m..e u..p like he used to when i was younger and took me upstairs.I tryed to get away i told him i did love him i screamed to let go of me but he wouldnt was like he had gone chucked me down and started kicking me i closed my eyes i so scared.I cant really remember much after i blacked out but i felt i wasnt alive i was so scared."Charlotte said."Aw darling you must of been so frightened."Kim said."I just just wanted to be free."Charlotte said."I no but we can help you ok i'm going to ring social services your not staying with your father im not going to let you."Kim said and went and imformed was then phoned social services and they came to talked to Charlotte and Kim."Ok Charlotte come back here at half 3 while they are sorting you somewhere to go for a while."Kim said."Miss can i go to toliet first?"Charloote asked."Yeah but i expect you to go to science straight after i will ring Mr Mead tell him your on your way and i dont want to catch you doing anything like that again just come and see me if your upset ok?"Kim asked."Yeah miss i will."Charlotte answered walking out the still had tears in her rang Chris to let him know Charlotte was on her soon arrived at the science lab."Hello charlotte go and sit down heres the work sheet just answer the questions."He was soon the end of the day Charlotte wasnt looking forward to walked to Miss Cambell's knocked."Come in."Kim said."Hello Charlotte sit down the social workers will be back in a had to bring your mum into school thats all they are with her now."Kim said."Can i see her?"Charlotte really did love her mum."Its up to the social worker she might bring her to come and see you i dont no."Kim said."Miss i'm scared i've never been away from my mum she needs me."Charlotte said tears trickling down her all she was only 12."I no but you'll still get to see your mother but you need to be safe."Kim said putting her arm around Charlotte.

Soon enough the Social worker came back with her mum."Mum."Charlotte cried running up to her."Darling it's going to be ok."Her mother said reasuring Charlotte."Mum please i want to stay with said sobbing."I no i want you to but this is for your safety i was so scared last night when your father took you upstairs it hurt me so much."Dani had a hug ."I've got to go anyway got some shopping to do."dani said."You'll be ok darling i promise i'll see you ok."Dani said bye to Kim and the Social worker and walked out the door finally after unataching herself from was on the floor now."MUM please don't leave me."Charlotte cambell went and sat down next to her."It's going to be ok Charlotte you'll get to see your mum soon."Kim said.A little bit after when Charlotte carmed down Charlotte and The Social worker left."I'll tell you the details of where she's living tonight i will ring you up."The social worker said."ok thankyou."Kim said."Bye."The social worker said."Bye see you tommorow Cahrlotte."Kim said.

The car Journey was long it was way after pulled up outside the house."Ok get your stuff ready."The social worker both got out the car and walked up the long knocked on the door Charlotte walking slowly behind."Good evening Social services this is Charlotte."The social worker said."And this is Mr and Mrs Clarkson."She said introducing them."Sir."Charlotte said shocked."'s in my form at waterloo road."Tom said."OK well im sure everythings going to be ok."Sally the social worker said and i will ring you two later."She said."Well Charlotte why dont you come in we also have a little girl called Izzie."Tom said inviting her Social worker and Mrs Clarkson finished talking and Mrs Clarkson joined Charlotte and Mr clarkson."Well you can call me Anna."Mrs clarkson said."And you can call me tom as long as you call me Mr Clarkson at school."Tom said."Make yourself at home and i'll sort your things out in the spare room why dont you go and introduce Charlotte to Izzie."Anna followed Tom into the living room."Izzie this is Charlotte she is going to be staying with us a while."Tom said to her daughter."Ok Daddy hello Charlotte."Izzie said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was soon night was nervous,She hadnt really been away from her mum before."I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."Anna said Charlotte followed said goodnight then she went to sleep and soon after tom and Anna went to was around 2 in the morning when tom was awoke with crying got out of bed to check on both went in Izzie's room first she was fast then went into Charlotte's room she was sat up crying."Charlotte whats wrong?"He asked."I had a night mare about my dad and im missing my mum."Charlotte went and sat down next to Charlotte."I know it must be hard for you but your safe you no and soon you will be able to see your mum again."Tom said."I no,I've never really been away from my mum before now."Charlotte said."Well im afriad you'll have to for now but lets be hopeful and you might even be able to go back home when everythings sorted,Now why dont you try and get some sleep."Tom said."Ok good night."Charlotte said lyning back turned the light off and went back to his and Anna's room.

It was soon morning,Anna went and woke Charlotte told Anna about what had happened while she was fast asleep."Good mornig charlotte."Anna said."Its time to get up."She said."Good mornig."Charlotte replied climbing out of bed and walking down the was sat having coco pops and was singing "coco pops and milk make a bowl full of fun."Charlotte sat down at the table."We'll have to be going when you've had some breakfast."Tom said."Do i have to have breakfast ?"Charlotte asked."Yeah dont you normally have it?"Tom asked Charlotte."Sometimes."Charlotte replied."Well why don't you have some coco pops then you won't be hungry till dinner time here's some money for your dinner."Tom said handing her the money While Anna gave her the bowl with some coco she ate them she went back upstairs to the heard sick noises coming from the bathroom he guessed it was Charlotte Sicking up her Came back didnt say anything to her and they headed out the door towards the car."You might as well stay in school this morning none of your friends will be their yet."Tom said."Ok."Replied journey was quite the teachers knew that tom was looking after Charlotte and they all were supporting arrived and headed for the main were greeted by Rachel."Hello,Charlotte you can stay in my office until your friends come follow me."Rachel said."Ok see you later."Charlotte said to tom."See you later."He replied.

Charlotte was sat in the office doing a bit of school work."Is it ok if i go to the staffroom i wont be long if you need anything ask joyce."Rachel said going out the door."Bye miss."Charlotte tom was talking to kim."I think there's more to Charlotte than we know this morning when we were eating breakfast she asked if she could not have any and then she ate some but then she went upstairs to the bathroom and we heard sick said."Ok i will try and talk to her see if everything's anything else happen?"Kim asked."Well last night she woke us up she was crying so i wnt to see what was wrong she said she kept having dreams about her father and that she was missing her mum."Tom said."Ok well i've got her 3rd period i'll talk to her at the end."Kim came and talked to the staff. While Charlotte was sat in Rachels office office.


End file.
